The present invention relates generally to overcurrent protection, and more specifically to providing overcurrent protection in amplifier topologies which employ DC isolation.
DC isolation is employed in many amplifier topologies to separate relatively high power output stages from the relatively low power circuits which drive them. It is desirable to provide such isolation for a variety of reason, e.g., to reduce fabrication costs, especially in cases where the lower power circuits may be characterized by more than one signal or power supply level. Overcurrent protection schemes which are compatible with such isolation techniques are also desirable.